


Lover of the Lost

by Toxic_Panic



Category: Mumford & Sons (Band)
Genre: In case you couldnt tell, Lover of the Light, M/M, Main character is blind, Writing Exercise, creative writing, just FYI, mumford and sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Panic/pseuds/Toxic_Panic
Summary: This was a writing exercise I did last year, it's based on the music video of Lover Of the Light by Mumford and Sons. Read if you're interested, not gonna force ya





	Lover of the Lost

I turn my head on the pillow, expecting to feel his warm breath fan over me; but it doesn’t come. Confusion fills my face until I remember, then the expression is wiped away as I force myself to forget.

My hands feel for the familiar plates and once I find them, I close the cupboard quickly as to prevent myself from putting the other unnecessary plate back. Carefully and patiently, I place my plate by my set of cutlery and his in front of…the empty chair. Which I stubbornly ignore and pretend is full of the happiness and safety I hold dear to me…held dear to me.

I take my time getting ready; I remember that he used to tease me about how long I took, which brings a brief solemn smile, soon fading to a soulless expression. The only part of getting cleaned and dressed that I do quickly is washing my face. I can only imagine how empty I look in the mirror opposite, so I hurry in fear of thinking any deeper.

My hands glide over the banisters as I walk down the stairs- alone. Like feathers, they skim the rails, alive and lonely, expecting another hand to intertwine. Instead, I hear my trusty dog come zooming over, excited to see me but unnerved about the missing figure that once stood by my side.

Hesitating, I hold my stick in my outstretched hand, with it still attached to the wooden hanger. Freedom is just to my left, hiding behind the blue door. A reckless thought flits through my mind, and guess what? I decided to go through with it.

Stick left behind, I hover outside our house…my house. The cool breeze closes the door for me while I stand still, drinking in everything around me. To another person, I may have looked very odd; my formal dark clothing clashing with the pale and light colours surrounding me. However, I didn’t care. Not right now.

Before I left, I studied what was happening around me: soft air flowing past me, faintly smelling of the sea, brushing my eyelashes. The musical roar of birds chirping, leaves rustling and crunching under the feet of small animals. I could taste the serenity on my tongue, the flavour beginning a storm inside me. Then I ran.

I crash through the tranquil scenery, dashing past startled birds and snapping a few branches here and there. Stumbling, tripping and falling all over the place, and after nearly being hit by a car, I know when I’ve reached my destination. Sprinting the last few metres, fighting against the strong salty wind, I come to a halt. The tumble of the crashing waves far below me and the cry of the howling wind are nothing compared to my anguished yell, bursting with grief, heartbreak and suffering.

But also...acceptance.


End file.
